


Inspiration

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine wasn't the only person SG1 inspired in 1969</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

  
Sgt. Haller watched the familiar delivery van pull up to the gate for its monthly visit. He motioned to his partner to keep the gate down as he stepped out of the tiny guard hut to intercept the driver. He saw the young man slow then stop the vehicle. 

  
The driver stuck his bushy brunette head out of the window. "Marv, what's going on? Did we short you guys on paper clips last month?" he asked, actually confused. He hadn't had to go through 'real' security procedures since his first trip here over a year ago.  


"George, hi. No it's just that we got a new security officer. He's a real hard ass," Sgt. Haller said apologetically. "Thinks half of us are Russian Spies."  


"And the other half?" George replied, a sparkle in his eyes as he filled in the sign-in sheet.  


"Generic Communist Spies...with ray guns like they have on Star Trek," Marvin answered, holding out an invisible weapon and making whining noises.   


"Actually it was phasers. Man it sucks that they canceled it. Had some groovy chicks," George said, waggling his eyebrows.  


"You just watch yourself," Sgt. Haller warned as he handed George his pass. "Capt. Thornbird is no Kirk. In fact he's more like commodore....what's his name...all regs and no originality. Scuttlebutt is he was a major back East. He screwed up, got busted to captain and sent here," Marv said gesturing at the ramshackle base that...if rumor was correct...was going to be shut down soon.   


"I'll watch my back," George promised a he put the van into gear, waved at Marv and headed towards the office.

 

A few minutes later he walked up the small flight of stairs and opened the door to the base commander's office.   


"George, hi," Marsha, the colonel's civilian secretary greeted him with a warm smile.   


"Hi, Marsha," he answered, sitting the small box of office supplies on her desk. He really hoped the base wasn't going to close any time soon. Though their monthly order was small, having the reliable government contract was one portion of their income the Lucas family didn't have to worry about. They would miss it if the base closed.   


George sat in the chair next to Marsha's desk. "So, what's this I hear about a new security officer?" he asked as he helped himself to the bowl of M&M's on her desk.  


"Oh," she said, picking a few of the red candies out of the mix and popping them into her mouth. "He used to be the CO of a base in Colorado," she paused, lowered her voice and looked around to make sure she was unobserved. She motioned for him to draw closer. "Apparently there was a security breech. Four Russian Spies. Then they got away. With all these cool things, ray guns and funny cloths and all," she told him.  


"He let Russian Spies escape?" George asked incredulously.  


"Yeah," she continued, her eager tone telling him she was enjoying having someone new to gossip to. "From what I heard there were four of them. One older guy who...oh this is good...first he told them his name was Captain Kirk..."  


George laughed, "Was he crazy?"  


"No...but I hear he was handsome. Sort of roguish. Well then when Thornbird threatened him with the CIA he said his name was Luke Skywalker."  


George frowned, "That's a weird name."  


Marsha nodded, "I know. Those Russians have NO imagination. Anyway there was a younger guy, sorta innocent like, and this really big, quiet, weird guy."  


"Weird?"  


"It was this huge black guy with a strange gold tattoo on his forehead. Hardly ever talked. Seemed to be really good friends with the older guy. Actually sorta protective of all four of them."  


"And the fourth?" George prodded, intrigued.  


"It was a woman! Can you believe it?"  


"A woman?"  


"Yeah. And she wasn't like someone on TV. You know the type...cat suits and more boobs than brains. She was really a part of the team. Even told ole Luke what to do a time or two from what I've heard."  


"Russian Women's Lib?" George asked smiling. Neither party noticing the door opening and a dark haired officer walking into the room.  


"Miss Williams. I do not think the United States Government is paying you to gossip with strangers," a stern voice cut across the office. The sheer tone made George feel like the temperature had dropped a few dozen degrees. He found himself almost leaping from the chair to stand at a quasi-attention. If Capt. Thornbird was this intimidating in person, old Luke Skywalker must have had some moxie.  


"Who the hell are you?" Thornbird demanded of the young man.  


"My name is George. My family has the contract for your office supplies. I just brought your monthly delivery," he said, indicating the box full of pens, pads and typewriter ribbons.  


"You've finished your job here. I'm sure you have other deliveries to make," Thornbird said, his unspoken message 'get the hell out' loud and clear.   


"No problem captain," George agreed amicably, "There's a re-order form in the box. Marsha knows the number. We usually come out on the first of the month but I can make a special trip if you need anything," he offered, reminding himself the rude man WAS a client.  


"I'm sure we will be fine. Now young man, your job here is done," Thornbird repeated.  


"Yes sir. Marsha I'll see you next month," George smiled at the secretary. She gave him an apologetic smile in return. George obediently left the office, got in his van and retraced his path back to the front gate, all the while observed by a scowling Thornbird.  


"And who was that Miss Williams?" Capt. Thornbird requested.  


"His name is George Lucas. We've bought our office supplies from his family for years," Marsha replied soothingly.  


"Huh," the Captain grunted as he left the commander's office and continued his patrol.

 

Out of sight of the base, George pulled over to the side of the road and scribbled a few notes.  


"Four people, older man, younger kid, big silent...alien and a woman who isn't just there for looks. Oh and Luke Skywalker. What a cool name. Maybe, maybe there's a story here," he said to himself as he pulled back onto the highway, his mind already spinning plots and adventures his quartet could have.

 

~fin~


End file.
